Breaking Away CHAPTERS 1 to 4
by ForbiddenApples
Summary: Breaking Away takes place 4 years after BD ended. Marcus has taken over the world after Aro's disappearance, and has forced Alice, Edward&Bella into the Volturi. Jacob and Nessie are running from Demetri, but can B&E escape to save their daughter in time?
1. Chapters 1 to 4

Breaking Away

Emily Campbell

**Suggested soundtrack for this chapter: Heavy in Your Arms by Florence + The Machine**

_Chapter One_

Bella's POV

As I stared vacantly at the swiveling orbs of dust, dancing rainbows off into the window, I thought of how this had come to be. I tugged at the silky midnight cloak that cascaded down my slim body, and covered my dark veil of hair. It obscured my face if you glanced at me from the right perspective. But I wanted to bury my face. No one could see the weakness lying within it, threatening to protrude and prove of the pain inside me. I needed to be a woman in an iron mask. No hint to what I was thinking.

Aro, leader, creator, master of the Volturi, had vanished. A strange disappearance had transpired months ago, only a year after Aro spared Nessie, Edward, and my entire loved one's lives from eternal extinction. He had abandoned his place here, sometime during the night. Nobody questioned him as he ghosted outside, outwardly forlorn, glaring at the cold stone of his realm with disgust for life. Who could have blamed him? After Sulpicia had been murdered by a shape-shifter, Aro went into a tremendous depression, never talking to anyone, except himself. Aro didn't drink, even when his thirst had become unbearable, trying to starve his body because the Guard didn't have the heart to kill him themselves.

So why did the Volturi Guard let him leave? "_He's thirsty." _They had inquired. _"Let him hunt on his own, for once." _They had thought. But Aro on no account had intentions of coming back. It took the Volturi Guard all of two days to realize Aro would never return. Jane, master of the Guard, concocted the largest man hunt in history. Demetri tracked him for thousands of miles, following Aro's brainwave as his gift allowed. Soon enough though, Aro's trail had cut off randomly, in the Sahara Desert…

The sound of steady feet connecting with the solid, wintry ground broke me from my reverie. I continued in the same position, gazing up at the stunning dust orbs, as Edward's strong hand touched my shoulder gently. It was then that I turned to face him, allowing Edward to see the agony in my eyes.

"Bella…"

Edward gathered me up in his arms and buried himself in my hair, murmuring apologies over and over in a whisper. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned against him, searching for composure, or some sense of peace. I found little.

"I'm so s-" Edward began. "Don't." I pushed my index finger to his lips, hushing his words that would inevitably escape from his mouth again. I didn't need to hear him say sorry, it was not his fault. It was no one's fault but Marcus's for what had transpired against our will, our freedom. I looked into his eyes and told him this was not his doing. That he wasn't responsible for the black cloaks we wore now, or tearing me away from my baby, Renesmee, to join the Volturi. Marcus had taken over, made the Volturi his slaves. Marcus had changed the concrete rules of vampires, forcing anyone he coveted to join him, unlike Aro, who gave you a choice. Marcus had unleashed all vampires, destroying precious human life as they pleased, with no punishment. Even when they revealed themselves to humans, or drank a vast amount of blood in front of entire cities, there was no consequence.

Human lives began to diminish rapidly, and they ran as far as they could away from Volterra, once they knew of the existence of vampires. The Government couldn't stop us, we were indestructible. Nothing they could do to penetrate our skin, harder than anything they would ever encounter, glimmering like crystal. What was left of Volterra –and all of Italy for that matter- was empty life, except for the Volturi members and the occasional nomad vampire residing here. The Volturi had to hunt long and hard for blood if they wanted to stay close to home, searching for stragglers. Or animals, in Edward and my case.

"Don't say it is not my _fault_." Edward closed his eyes and touched his forehead to mine, breathing out slowly, keeping the boiling anger sealed tight for the moment.

"How can it be?" I ran my fingers through his bronze hair, trying to soothe the thoughts I knew were springing inside his head persistently. Edward left that as a rhetorical question and let me free of his embrace, keeping my hand wrapped completely in his as he lead me down the hall at a human speed. We sauntered the passageway in stillness. Neither of us choking out a word as Edward opened the huge wooden door of the main Volturi hall. Together we slipped inside. We faced Marcus, now in Aro's place of center throne.

"Edward," He nodded, "Bella."

An acidic shiver went up my spine as my attuned vampire senses picked up the menace in his raspy voice, however hard he struggled to mask it.

"Marcus." Edward and I stated at once, in a monotone. Looking straight ahead, hand's behind out backs in a respectful gesture. It was scarcely crowded in here; Marcus only kept Jane, Alec, and Renata at his side. Jane was at his right, seated in a throne and reveling in her new power as second in command. Alec dwelled in the left side throne, his chin high but arrogance not on the same level with his twin's. Renata stood loyally behind Marcus, watching Edward and I through hooded eyes. Caius was no where to be seen.

"You both are wondering why I brought you here, now." Marcus confirmed this matter-of-factly, his lips moving leisurely, his ancient chest swelling with deep breaths. How can he be so relaxed, so peaceful? The world outside of his haven was in peril, cities smoldering, people dying, murdering each other in panic and confusion for food and protection. Why was there an amused smirk on his egotistical face now?

I fumed inwardly, but kept my iron mask secured. Edward did the same, and we both waited for Marcus to say something. He sat there in his throne for ten minutes, studying our faces with limited interest. After another twenty two minutes, I risked a glance in Edward's direction. I begged him with my eyes for him say something, anything at all. Edward ignored me, seeming to concentrate on something I couldn't put a finger on. I produced my shield out of me easily and into his mind, letting him read my thoughts. Edward graced me with a glimpse of his black eyes, and I could read everything. Marcus was playing with us. We were merely toys on puppet strings he could dangle and exploit in any way he desired. Then suddenly, as if on cue, Marcus spoke a syllable just as Edward gasped quickly, reading his thoughts before I had time to listen.

"Demetri found Renesmee's trail today." Marcus spoke cockily.

I screamed within in terror. _Our baby._ Renesmee. No, no, no, no, no… she should be safe, with Jacob, her best friend. Renesmee was supposed to be protected with him. Why hadn't Alice warned Edward and me? Surely she was watching Demetri and Marcus's decisions both? What if my iron mask melted? I couldn't let him see one of my only weaknesses: The need shelter my daughter from Volturi exploitation.

Grasping Edward's hand with a strength only a forth year vampire could do, I awaited Marcus's response, my mask intact as always. His smile grew ever wider, as if he were bearing magnificent news. He stood up from his throne, using his hands for support, but was graceful as any vampire ought to be.

"Aren't you overflowing with joy?" He clapped his hands together in a way Aro used to do. His fake smile plastered on his face only made his words that much more menacing. "Renesmee will be with us all shortly. You can see your daughter again!" He beamed. Marcus was delighted with himself, Not for the reunion Edward and I would have with our child, but because he coveted Renesmee. Naturally, she being the only vampire-human hybrid in existence besides Nahuel, she would be on the top of his list for recruits.

Edward played along with Marcus, giving him a dazzling smile, all teeth. He squeezed my hand again urgently, mimicking my distress secretly. "Yes, we are so looking forward to it." Marcus nodded and then glared at me, "And you, Isabella? Are you not happy to reunite your spawn?"

Venom pooled into my mouth as I thought of all the different ways I could slaughter him, piece by piece. I swallowed it back down my throat, convulsively. "Yes. I cannot wait." I lied easily; there was no falter in my voice. I had learned how to lie incredibly well since I was dragged back to Volterra, when everything the Volturi said here were lies, or could be twisted in some way to become an insult. You had to speak clearly, if misunderstood; it would be the end of you. The only thing I could be relieved for is that blood no longer rushed to my cheeks at the first hint of deception to give me away.

"Wonderful." Marcus said in a clipped tenor, clearly bored with this conversation now that the subject of his desire was past. He waved his hand, and Edward and I cleared the room. Edward swiftly closed the massive wooden door behind me before Marcus could see my demise. I slumped to the floor; hand on my head, eyes closed tightly. I heard Edward's black cloak wisp around him as he crouched and took my hands in his.

"It will be alright. Renesmee is going to be fine." He whispered to me, too low for Marcus to hear in the other room. He freed a hand to stroke my hair reassuringly. "Jacob flew her far, far away. If they keep moving in an irregular pattern, it will be difficult for even Demetri to track them down."

I nodded my head. Edward was right. Jacob was as fast as he was pig-headed; even out-running a determined vampire like Demetri. Then again, Renesmee would be clinging to his russet fur for dear life. Would that make him slower, with her weight on him? Renesmee's body's age was getting closer to sixteen everyday. She wasn't a small, fragile girl anymore. Renesmee was an elegant and independent young woman. And even though Jacob said he wouldn't propose to Renesmee until she was physically eighteen, I had a feeling they weren't being responsible. I shook my head, disintegrating meaningless thoughts. I shouldn't be concerned about that; I should be devastating over my daughter's life.

My thoughts were heavy. I lifted myself up from the ground, miserable and stressed. My eyes pricked to what would have been human tears as I choked violent but hushed sobs into Edward's chest. Edward rubbed my shoulders reassuringly as we made our way to our room to distress over our daughter. Renesmee.

Jacob's POV

My muscles, bone and sinew worked together smoothly in a never-ending pattern of running. We traveled nonstop now, Renesmee and I. Together shattering thousands of miles behind us, seeing the most incredible sites of the world in all its wonder. I felt the warmth of Renesmee's length against mine as I traveled –always slower, so I wouldn't jostle her frame as she slept on my back, hands digging into my fur. My breaths came in rapid and uneasy; I had been running for three days. Falling to my haunches, I carefully slipped Renesmee onto a soft patch of grass, then phased to human form. Inaudibly, I came to her and retrieved a set of clothes she kept in her backpack for me. I slipped on the cut-off jeans and t-shirt, and then lay in the grass beside her, marveling at the beauty of Renesmee's face.

Renesmee is the holder to my world, bouncing it around in her lovely hands. She had the keys to all the locks in my mind. She asks she gets. No question. My gravitational pull I had towards her was almost crushing. Whenever I left her to scout out a suspicious area, or go to take a piss, I was anxious enough to rip a nearby tree out of the ground. When I returned to her and I saw the beaming smile at my approach, it always replaced the last happiest moment of my life.

Natural as breathing, my hand reached out to stroke her red-brown curls. I twirled them absent-minded through her hair as a hint of a smile grew on her lips. Renesmee resembled Edward and Bella's features in a way I could hardly imagine. She had Edward's beautifully crafted nose, a defined but extremely feminine slope of her chin, and the pale skin that glowed lumoniously in the moonlight. Her grace was other-worldly. Renesmee had Bella's heart shaped face, chocolate eyes, and stunning thick hair. Even though I couldn't see the soft brown orbs from behind her lids, I distracted myself by the length of her eyelashes, and the elegant curvature of her eyebrows. Her humor brought out the intriguing character within. Renesmee made me laugh in my darkest days. She was the most precious thing in any world.

Renesmee delicately shivered from the cold, and I smacked myself for not noticing the temperature. A reached over silently to unzip her backpack and took out a bedroll and blanket. I set it down on the driest patched of earth I could find and then slid Renesmee carefully into it. Pulling the blanket on top of her, she mumbled my name in her sleep and I kissed her forehead in response. I made sure Renesmee was fast asleep before I finally laid down to rest.

The sound of Renesmee's voice singing wordlessly awoke me from a dreamless sleep. I jolted awake and rubbed my eyes. They blurred slightly then receded into normal to a landscape that stole my breath. The mountains were rigid, with snow capping the tops. Trees were scattered everywhere in seemingly random places, but were joined together in their beauty. The pine needles where a luscious dark green that contrasted with the dark brown tree bark. I dully remember the scent of pure mountain air from last night, but how had I not seen _this?_ Why hadn't I noticed this before?

Then I considered my eyes had been glued to Renesmee. Even the stunning loveliness of the Rocky Mountains could not compare.

"Why are you staring at me?" Renesmee asked, cocking her head to the side. A veil of hair fell off her shoulders and hit the sunlight as she did so, causing it to glimmer more than it already did. I fought inappropriate thoughts. Renesmee was fifteen. I am a nineteen year old man. It isn't legal for one, and she didn't think of me that way… yet. One of the hard parts of imprinting was to wait. I wanted to love her in every way possible, but for now I was her best friend. I was insanely happy being her friend, don't get me wrong, but I was still a man.

"Nothing." I told her, stretching my sore muscles and utterly starving. I twisted my neck around and she handed my some dry beef jerky that I swallowed ravenously. We always had to carry our food and shelter around. It was dangerous to stay in one place, ever since Marcus took over the Volturi and took Renesmee's parents and her favorite aunt down with him. Renesmee was still messed up about it. She missed her family dearly and was terrified for their well-being. Every night she muttered their names, spoke her desires to be held by her mother again, to listen to her father's wonderful music he wrote just for her. Edward's last words to me before he and Bella were forced into the Volturi were to keep his daughter safe, get her out of civilization before it got bad. Move in irregular patterns, keep running at all costs. I had no idea why, and it seemed outrageous. Irregular patterns? Why? I was sick of doubling back over and over, in a zig-zag line that stretched throughout the continent. But was Renesmee's father. If she trusted him with her life, then so did I.

I knew through Seth and Leah's mind whenever in wolf form how things were going back down in Forks and La Push. People were fighting each other for food and water like cavemen; they hunkered down in their houses to keep from the rising violence outside. Large cities were worse; safety was not an option there. The only people who chose to stay in places like New York, Paris, or Tokyo were either desperate for shelter or completely insane. The world's currency was worthless, everybody resorted to trading for things they needed. According to Seth, Bella's father, Charlie, was safe for the moment. He was smart and bought all the food and water he could before the government went down, and bunkered in his small, secluded townhouse. Bella's mother was no where to be found, and her friends and run off to the forests with their families.

How had things gotten _this_ bad?

_Chapter Two_

**Suggested soundtrack for this chapter: Give Me A Sign by Breaking Benjamin**

Alice's POV

The chill of the Volturi castle never left. The visions in my mind never altered. My head would not stop burning with the futures of the millions of people in this world. Every future held nothing. Nothing but blackness, death, disease, and the end. The end of everything. Love, life, and even lust. Who still loved each other in this greedy, power-hungry world of mine? Why did Jacob have to be a werewolf? Why could I not see Jacob's future? His was tied with Renesmee's, therefore tying with my whole family.

Slumping to the floor at the foot of a wide curving staircase, I rubbed my temples. I could go insane from this pain.

"Argh!" I cried, and beat the stone ground, leaving an indent of my fist. Sighing, I twirled my fingers around the hole, curving the stone around to make a perfect circle. If the world hadn't been burning to crisps outside, I would have gone mad from absolute boredom inside the Volturi walls.

I dreamed of Jasper's arms wrapped in mine. Remembering the way we used to hunt together, seeing him in all his grace and glory, I swooned uncontrollably. I placed my palms on my face and sought out his future, penetrating into my mind to find him. Jasper was at our house back in Forks, sitting on our loveseat. He had the most pained look on his face that made me want to weep. His future had many conclusions, all that I had looked at many times before since arriving in Volterra: Jasper sitting endlessly on the loveseat, lingering only for the hope of me coming home, Jasper in a steaming rage, killing any poor soul to cross his path, Jasper turning against my family, and becoming a nomad, wondering aimlessly. All of them sad endings without me by his side. I had thought we would be each other's forever. We should never be apart, not for one moment. But here I was, thousands of miles away from my beloved, searching for a happy ending.

"Alice?" Edward's velvet voice came from behind me. Why had I not heard his and Bella's approach? I was slipping through the cracks, I could feel it. Standing up, I came to them and hugged Bella tightly. I sensed the depression she was feeling for her daughter.

"Alice," Edward pulled me away from Bella and placed both his hands on my tiny shoulders, shaking me a little. "Why can't you see what Marcus is planning?" the agony in his eyes was forceful, confusing me in every way. He waited for me to respond, his hands tightened on my shoulders and he raised his voice. "Alice! Why. Tell me."

"What?" I grabbed his arms and pushed him away. Bella took his hand and I wondered why she didn't protest of him assaulting me. "Marcus hasn't had anything special planned lately." What was he going on about? I stared at Bella, searching for her future out of habit, and found a blank slate. I didn't expect anything less, all of her future mended with Renesmee. Renesmee's entire future was Jacob. There was nothing I could do.

"Demetri discovered Renesmee's trail today!" Bella spoke in a forged chipper voice. She put on an animated smile, but widened her eyes as Jane passed us in the hallway, ignoring us physically but most likely listening to our conversation intently.

"That's wonderful!" I replied and hugged Bella tightly. How could I not see _this?_ Demetri wasn't involved with a werewolf in any way. I should be able to see every single decision, even the smallest of sorts. I racked my brain for his future, nothing but a blank slate of white. Oh God. If there was any time to pray, it was now. Watching Jane turn the corner with pleased eyes, I seized Bella and Edward's hands and flew up the staircase that elongated the length of the whole building.

We rushed down a few deserted passageways, and then I opened the latch to a small door etched into the ceiling. A block of bitter, ashy air hit me with full force. I jumped the fifty foot height and nimbly slid through the small opening to the flat roof of the Volturi castle. This was the perfect place to talk in private with Edward and Bella. I had sought out a place like this a few days before, knowing sometime we would need it.

"What's this all about, Alice?" Bella inquired as she jumped and landed on the roof beside me. Her eyes took in the view of Volterra and I heard her muted sigh. Volterra was grimy, isolated, and unattractive like the rest of the world. I squeezed my eyes shut and the released them to the same picture. Ugh. I knew what she was thinking and I didn't want Renesmee to grow up in such a cruel world, either. She was too pure and perfect for such a humanity that used to have so much to offer.

Edward glided through the opening next and landed next to Bella, immediately taking her hand. They were always connected. I was envious of them. Why were they allowed to have their everything when I couldn't have mine? Then I remembered they weren't blessed with the presence of their only child. Truly their entire world. I hit myself mentally for being so selfish.

"Edward, make sure no one is listening, please." I told him. No vampire could hear this conversation, or it all would finish in certain death for treason. He nodded and closed his eyes, hunting for nearby minds.

"Nothing. You're safe to speak." His eyes burned into mine, making me uncomfortable. I knew it was wrong to keep him waiting any longer, but I didn't have the heart to tell him his daughter would surely be found. Sighing inwardly, I choked out the words.

"Demetri's future is blank."

Bella's POV

I screamed. No masquerade could hide this pain. Edward grabbed my arms before I fell, and held me as his body shook with mine. Demetri's future was empty and that could only mean one thing. He would find Jacob and Renesmee. Soon. Surely, he would kill Jacob and haul Renesmee to Volterra. Her pain would be unimaginable as he snuffed out her other half's life. My eyes pricked with the non-existence of tears. Not being able to cry frustrated me. There was no release on this earth.

"What can we do?" Edward moaned, turning to Alice and silently demanding an answer. "I don't know." Was Alice's response. He held me tighter. So there was no hope then. I pushed away from Edward and slowly made my way to the roof's rough edge, a foot dangling. I laughed inwardly at the dark sarcasm of it all. This reminded me of when I had thought I would never see Edward again, and had jumped foolishly into the dark water. I wish I'd have died in the river. Then Renesmee would have stayed safe inside me, never to have the burden to live. But then I would have never had the heavenly moments with Edward. I screeched again, my head toward the sky in denial.

Edward ran impossibly fast to me, preventing my fall. "Don't." He begged.

"Why not?" I shrieked at him, "Not that I could kill myself, otherwise!" I smashed the ground with my foot and part of it gave way.

"Stop!" He pulled my up into his arms and cradled me like he used to when I was too tired to cling to his back when we ran together while I was human. "You'll cave the roof." He started humming Renesmee's lullaby and that helped me calm down, be less livid. Renesmee would not have been proud to see me like this. I took a deep breath to ease my nerves and his arms unfolded, letting me slide out of his embrace.

Alice watched the whole spectacle with horror. Here eyes bulged and her mouth formed a tiny O. What have I done? Every single member of the Volturi must have heard my cries. Now they would know my true feelings to their existence. I wanted to burn them all in the smoldering hell of all cities, every single one. I needed them to feel the torture I did for Renesmee, Jacob, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, my father, my friends, for all of humanity. How could they live knowing they destroyed love, life, and meaning? It was all over. This was sealed knowing that my daughter was to be snatched from her serene world with her other half.

"Go." Alice demanded. She shoved me and Edward, back toward the edge of the roof. "Leave, now! They'll kill you, I've seen it! They'll kill you for your thoughts alone!"

"Alice!" I protested, pushing against her, causing her feet to make screeching sounds against the stone. "What about you? You must come with us!" I took her face between my hands and made her stare at me. "They'll murder you too." She had to listen to my reason. I _could not_ lose my dearest sister.

She simply shook her head, her soft black curls bouncing around her small face. Alice gently put my hands down at my sides, and stepped back a few feet. "No, the Volturi won't kill me. I'm too important to them."

My mouth gaped at her, but I recognized the truth in her voice. The Volturi would never cut off the future from their knowledge. They had to keep Alice alive. I borrowed some peace from this and nodded my head in defeat. If Demetri succeeded and brought Renesmee here, I wanted Alice to comfort her. I stepped to the edge and clutched Edward's hand. "Let's go."

He understood and brushed his lips across forehead lightly before stepping of the edge. We fell through the air, our cloaks billowing behind us as they slipped off our shoulders, just as I heard Jane scream at the Volturi Guards to capture us immediately and bring us to Marcus. I saw Alice put her hands up and a few vampires I didn't know grab her wrists and drag her across the roof. She smiled back at me and gave me a wink for good luck. The Guards were still some hundred yards away as we landed to the soft earth, unharmed. They moved with lethal speed but was no match for Edward as he pulled me in his arms and ran as fast as I had ever seen him do. Even my vampire eyes could not sustain without blurring as his blinding feet flew with impeccable speed. I pushed my shield around us instantaneously like an elastic band to block Jane and Alec's mental attacks against us. Jane screamed in aggravation at her uselessness. Alec joined in the run with the other guards but they were gradually falling behind us. I pumped my fist in the air rather childishly and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, letting my thoughts speak for themselves.

If we escaped, maybe Edward and I could reach Renesmee and Jacob in time to save them from destruction. I'd slash Demetri apart myself for placing my daughter in jeopardy. I was astonished at myself as I found my strength. I knew I could resist Jacob's death and rescue my daughter. All I had to do was beat time in it's never-ending game.

I smirked as Edward held me tight and we crossed the Italy border.

_Chapter Three_

**Suggested soundtrack for this chapter: Alibi -by 30 Seconds to Mars**

Renesmee's POV

"Jake, stop!" I laughed and threw a snowball aimed for his head. He growled playfully and tackled me into the snow, careful not to jostle me. Then Jacob grabbed a handful of snow and dangled it above my face, teasing me into the attack. I pushed him off me, and bent over to powerfully crush some snow into my hand, turning it into a deadly block of ice.

"Whoa, there!" Jake told me in mock horror, "Please, not ice! Anything but _that!_" He waved his hands up in defeat and smiled, showing me a full set of gleaming teeth. I sighed and dropped the ice-ball, sensing our snow fight was over with. Unbelievably, Jake rushed up behind me and pressed a handful down my coat, then ran away snickering like a teenaged boy. I squealed and jumped around the valley, shaking the chilly matter out of my cotton plaid shirt. "You dog!" I yelled, a hundred yards away.

"Gotcha." Jake said and lay down in the blanketed grass. I could hear his retort from that distance, and was by his side instantly. I watched him stare at me as I sat beside him, pretending to be mad. My cheeks flushed from the cold and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders instantly. It wasn't romantic at all, just response to the cold. Jacob was my primary source of heat when we were in bitter climates. I couldn't wait until we reached the eastern seashore again.

"You hungry?" I asked, and unfolded from the ground anyway, already knowing what his response would be. Jake was always hungry. I unzipped my backpack and pulled out some dried meat for him to eat. It was quicker than having him shift to a werewolf to hunt. Having some meat on-hand was easy, but we always ran low. Fast. At least I knew we could always hunt together when need be, even though I didn't grow fond of murdering animals. As I matured out of my younger age, I started to prefer human food to blood. The thirst inside my throat was extremely dull compared to my father and mother's. I could easily resist killing an innocent animal.

"Thanks." Jake took the meat and ate the 5-pounder in about thirty seconds. He burped noisily, the sound echoed across the mountain side, and I giggled. Jacob was gross in a very cute way. Wait, cute? Did I just think that? I glanced at Jacob's boyish face out of the corner of my eye, constructing an examination. His eyes were closed in contentment, his full lips slightly open. I watched his muscled arm, draped over his wide chest; lift up and down from the breaths he took deeply. His russet skin was entirely fascinating to look at. Jacob released an eyelid and gazed up at me. Yah, I never thought of him that way before, but I was attracted to him. "What are you looking at?" He asked of me, and leaned on his elbows, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You know you're sort of beautiful." I told him, blushing and forcing my head down to cover it. After a few minutes of silence, I dared to look up to see his reaction. Jacob was gaping at me, utter confusion plain on every slope of his face. Never realizing my feelings for him had been unacceptable. I just hope he thought of me the same way. Not just Bella Cullen's daughter he needed to shield from the Volturi. My bravery took hold as I thought of my mother, and I touched his forearm, reveling in the warmth of it. He still had no answer for me and I didn't mind. I laid closely next to him, more for the urge to be near him instead for heat.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." Jacob turned his head to face mine, and I saw the happiness in his eyes. I leapt with pleasure in my mind. So he had been waiting all this time. Jake wasn't my best friend anymore. He was so much more than that. His hand tangled into my hair and he pulled my face gently close to him. My heart beat sped up, and I knew he could hear it. It was plain to see all over his handsome features. I heard his heartbeat also, and I smiled as it picked up pace, racing over as if it would burst out of his chest. It was the loveliest sound. Jacob's warm hands touched my back as our lips connected; mine hot and his even hotter. They scorched together as I put my hands on his chest.

The kiss didn't last long, which suited me just fine. It was a very sweet kiss, one that told me the truth about Jacob's feelings but it wasn't a kiss that pressured me in any way. I knew that he was much older than I was, especially in physical time. Technically, I was four years old. Mentally as well as physically, I was pushing sixteen.

"We need to go, Nessie." Jake interrupted my thoughts as he thrust himself from the snow-swathed ground and held a hand out to me. I took it and he lifted me up fully, my feet dangling in the air.

"Hey!" He was swinging me around, and I laughed. "Put me down! We really should go." Jake set me down immediately at my request. I brushed some snow and dirt from my backside and turned to face the trees to give him privacy. I heard the pull and tug of cloth as he took his clothes off and blushed deeply. Then I distinctly heard the strange vibrating hum as he rapidly changed into a shape-shifter.

He barked the "all clear" signal. I rotated and put his clothes in my pack. Jacob bowed down to make it simple for me to climb onto his back. I held on to his fur for dear life as he dashed through the forest. Running with Jacob was the most breathtaking feeling. His speed was incredible, his bliss when in wolf form made me glad. I didn't care if we would have to travel evermore. Being with Jacob was my happy place. I hugged Jake tighter and we flew across the valley.

After a few short hours his paws pounded against the terrain unsteadily and his ragged breathing frightened me. I patted his fur and bent down from my place on his back so he could see my worried face. My question he had to answer and I knew it. He rolled an eye and stuck out a tongue in an almost comical facial expression. My eyebrows furrowed together to into a V and I didn't believe his passive response. Patting his head as a signal to stop, he slowed and then came to a complete halt. I slipped to ground and turned. Jacob instantly shifted back to human form and approached me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he rubbed his hand through his short black hair. He shrugged his shoulders and stared at the soil.

"I've just been sorta tired, lately." He glanced up at me, a glimmer of failure in his eyes. I sighed and enfolded my arms around his waist. "It's because of me, isn't it? My weight is too much for you to carry." I pouted a little. Running got strenuous after a few hours and I wasn't as fast as Jacob, even when I was on his back. I would slow our never-ending travel, and it would take longer to reach the coast.

"No, no. It's not that." Jacob replied, and pushed away from me, pacing. "I don't know what it is, but I'm thinking it's _everything._ The messed up world, the pack and their mental burdens, constantly running… I miss Bella." He said this reluctantly, and I recoiled. Jacob missed my mother?

"Why." All I could manage to state to him. My lip jutted out and I knew I looked pouty. I bit back on my lip.

"It's not that I like her like that anymore, Nessie!" he told me, and I instantly felt relieved. "It's just… you miss her so much. Edward too. It pains me, because you want them so badly." I felt my eyes tear up in my lids as I imagined my mother and father draped in black cloaks, their eyes red and brooding with blood lust. The tears spilled over, and Jake wrapped me in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Nessie. They'll come back, I swear they will." He rubbed my back soothingly and I believed his words.

"I know."

Edward's POV

We can do it. I know we can save Renesmee and Jake from Marcus's clutches. I feel it in my entire being. I had to. If I didn't believe this, it would be an impossible feat. The love I had for my daughter was overpowering. I knew that if I could resist Bella's lovely blood the first day I met her, then I surely could rescue my daughter now, with my wife by my side. I gawked down at my beloved, and thought selfishly. At least she was here with me, now. If Marcus had only claimed me, or Bella, and we had been apart, I would have lost control.

"What are you thinking?" Bella stated in her mind as the wind whipped her beautiful hair around her face as I cradled her in my arms. I wasn't going to set her down until we were out of Europe, and she wouldn't detract her shield either. It was too risky to let go of her if we came across a member of the Volturi, out to hunt.

"I was thinking about our daughter, and how stunning you both are," Bella nestled closer to my chest, and I hugged her tighter. "We'll find her, I know it."

I felt her head nod against me and she thought about our life after we saved Renesmee and Jake. "It will be perfect, like we imagined." I assured her, "We'll go back to the cottage and live our lives with Nessie, Jake, and the rest of our family."

"What if we can't f-" Bella started, but I silenced her with a glare.

"If you don't believe it, it won't happen. And it has to happen." I closed my eyes, feeling the wind slide through my hair and the sweet caress of leaves against my skin. I used my sense of touch, smell, and sound to navigate through the underbrush, in the general direction of Forks, Washington. We had to talk to Seth first, to pinpoint Jake's location. The only difficult part was if we could reach them before Demetri. Or decide if they should keep moving to avoid Demetri, or if they should stop and wait for us.

"You're right, Edward," Bella grinned, "Always right."

I chuckled and gave her a crooked smile I knew she found irresistible.

Alice's POV

Marcus's fury was entertaining. His usually reserved manner had disintegrated and he was glaring at me with his ruby red eyes, mouth in a tight line as it had been for over an hour. The fire burned inside him as he fought with himself over a decision. His future went from him watching Felix ripping me limb from limb, to forgiving me and keeping his coveted gift of mine. It was just too funny!

He crossed his arms over his antique chest and huffed. Palm to face, he sighed and murmured something unintelligible to Jane. I smiled up at him as Jane nodded her head in approval of his decision. I would live, as I had foreseen. Silly men and their wants. And Jane couldn't resist her future. Although, I never had to be accurate for them…

"I'm going to forgive you and let you live." Marcus told me this as if he was acting on a great kindness. Uh huh. Now that I know Edward and Bella have escaped, nothing could spoil my chipper mood. Still, I had to keep up with my pretense. I bowed to Marcus – a little mockingly, and gave him a dazzling smile. "Thank you, Marcus, I much appreciate it."

He glared down at me, taken aback by my insult. Marcus was inwardly fuming, and I felt it. I swiveled around and made my way toward the ridiculously massive wooden door. My cloaked swirled delicately and I hated it. Cloaks were so seventeenth century. At least they let me wear my stilettos… I smirked.

"Alice." Marcus's demanded startled me, and I came to an abrupt halt. What? What more could he say? He probably just wanted me to seek his future for him… it was always the same, burning, ash, and death. But perhaps he was just trying to amuse himself. I turned to face him again, a question clearly in my eyes.

"Are you with us, Alice? Fully, unquestionably?" he cocked his head to the side, and raised an eyebrow. I gasped inwardly. Fully _with_ the Volturi? What did that mean?

Marcus could see my uneasiness and cackled. "Are you surprised I would want your full gratitude, your full commitment?" He stepped down from his throne to stand a few feet away from me. Marcus was even more menacing up close, and I automatically took a half-step back towards the door. "Surely, this question should not be surprising after that stunt you pulled with Edward and Bella today. I'm not quite _happy_ about that."

Marcus pulled a hand out of his cloak to stroke it across my cheek. "I'm not happy, Alice. You did the wrong thing."

I instantly sought out his future, begging for an answer to this outcome. I gasped as I saw it. Me, with blood red eyes, standing behind Marcus every so loyal. My eyes were no longer gold, the sign of my endeavor for life, and peace. They were cold rubies, showing my weakness for draining a human of its blood. Or worse, by Marcus's force.

"Alice, you can no longer leave the Volturi castle under any circumstances. You are to live here, speak here, and hunt here." The weight of his words crushed my hope to ever leave this god-forsaken place. I knew that no vampire would bring back an animal for me, the Guard only brought back humans for the high-ranking Volturi who were too lazy or proud to hunt themselves. I would be forced to drink human blood, and then Marcus would take my every single will, molding me to his purpose.

The only thing I could do was nod. And Jane screamed.

"What?" she shouted, obviously outraged with Marcus's decision. "Does that mean Alice is second in command? Not _me!_" Her body flew up from the throne. She faced Marcus, defiant.

"Yes, Jane. Is that not obvious enough for you? Before, Alice refused to drink the blood of humans. Now that she complied, and I know she will respect me, she is allowed to be my second." He waved Jane off, and she ambled back wards towards her seat, fuming. Just before she sat down, Marcus called to her.

"Jane. You don't sit there anymore. Alice?" He gestured to me to sit at the right-side throne, and I obeyed. What else could I do but to obey? Jane gave me the most deathly look before I seated myself. Her future held the most hateful feelings for me now.

"Of course, Marcus." Jane complied, and stood behind his throne, glaring daggers at me as he sat in front of her. Then, too low for Marcus, Alec, or Renata to hear, she spoke.

"I'll kill you Alice Cullen. I vow, I'll rip you apart myself and start the fire."

_Chapter Four_

**Suggested soundtrack for this chapter: Preliator –Immediate Music**

Bella's POV

Once we reached Italy's tip, we attempted to choose which way to Forks. My eyes, black and frantic, scanned the ocean's wide berth. Its menacing waves were angry; gray with ash and bones.

"We can cross the Mediterranean Sea into Libya, or we could go west and slip in between Spain and Morocco." Edward sighed. "But then we'd have the entire North Atlantic Ocean to cover." He placed a palm on his head and huffed. Crossing the entire ocean could take weeks, and then we'd never reach Renesmee in time to save her life.

"Our only option is to cross the Atlantic." I mumbled, and faced the depressing ocean. Could I stand the irritation of holding my breath that extended sum of time? If only airplanes still had pilots.

"Wait, Edward?" I asked, and grabbed his arm just before his foot hit the cold water. "Can't we fly a plane that works? I remember you telling me once; you can fly a plane, right?" I memorized a time, so long ago, when Edward and I had been passing notes in class. I had posed what would Edward do if our plane was falling into the sky, and he simply stated, "I'd fly the plane." Edward can fly us straight back to Washington.

"Yes, I supposed we could do that." He smiled and bestowed me a quick kiss. "I'm glad I fell in love with such an intelligent beauty." Edward took a map he stole from one of the stores along the way and unfolded it from his pocket. His finger pointed to a spot in Italy where there should be an airport with at least one functioning or fixable aircraft.

"Here," He pointed to Italy's capital, Rome, on the map. "This is our best shot. Rome has the most planes or helicopters, since it was such a huge tourist attraction." Was. The simple word burned into my mind. Renesmee would never be able to see such beauty that used to be in our world. She had so much ahead of her, and Marcus snatched it away like it was his. Brushing away the thought, I nodded to Edward in agreement. We ran together towards Rome, which used to be one of the most beautiful places on earth.

Edward's eyes were black with thirst, as were mine. We hadn't consumed any blood in over two weeks now and it was taking its toll on our minds, driving as mad with thirst. Rome was as deserted as Antarctica, which would actually be better since there were still penguins. When we reached Rome, there wasn't even a simple bird to bless us with its call. Whatever humans that were still in the area were either bunkered down, or dead. No blood anywhere. Edward and I even checked the zoo, to see if animals had wandered around, looking for food. Each cage was desolate and broken, signs of the animals clawing their way out, or clawing their way in.

"Edward, what can we do?" I was frantic, the need for blood chewing its way into my attitude. My eyes darted around the vicinity, searching for anything that moved, anything at all. I knew that if I saw a human cross my path, I would resist. But I didn't know how long. I smelled blood wandering in the air. I breathed it in deeply, reveling in the lovely scent of it.

"I don't know, Bella." Edward wound a hand through his bronze hair and grimaced at me in pain that mocked mine. His midnight eyes penetrated into my soul. We were starving, that was definite. When we had escaped from the Volturi castle, we had planned to go hunting that day. We should have planned it through, but I had to ruin it all with a paroxysm. It's been fifty-two hours since then, and we were dangling from the edge.

"Is anyone here?" I asked him. Edward closed his eyes and concentrated hard, spreading his mind to its full strength to detect a single form of life. "There are a few stragglers in the area… Why did you want to know?"

I shook my head, defiantly. "No reason." My throat was on fire. I knew if an innocent, bleeding human crossed my path, I wouldn't stop myself. Imagining the blood pooling into my throat like a sweet ecstasy made my mouth water with venom. I hissed out loud and fought myself. I would not break my own rules. When I was a human myself, I had promised not to take a life.

Edward noticed my indecisions stalked over to me. "Bella, what are you thinking?" He shook my shoulders a little. So he had heard the deception in my words. "You can't drink a human, Bella! It's merciless. You are better than that, I know you are."

Edward was right. I'm superior to this, this maddening dryness burning my insides. I shook my head and used my finer vampire self-control to push terrible thoughts back to their place.

Then I heard a slight inhalation, a quick intake of breath of a very, very small mass. It stood impeccably silent, almost knowing there was danger by it. My senses took over as the monster inside me fought for control over my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut and battled for power over myself.

Edward's grip tightened on my shoulders, and he wrapped his arms around me like steel girders. He twisted his neck to face something. What he was seeing was opposite my back, so I couldn't imagine what it was. But I heard the heartbeat. Shoving myself out of Edward's grasp, I dashed for the creature. Whether animal or human, I had to drink it now. Edward's hand slipped past my arm as I out-ran him, my legs hitting hard against the rocky underbrush with supernatural strength. I bound forward and I heard Edward's desperate pleas behind me to stop this madness.

The heartbeat was closer now, and hysterical with anxiety. It hammered fast and strong and pure, so overwhelming I didn't reflect, I acted instinctively. Blood was almost upon me, I could almost feel the warm liquid soothing my neckline, running down it in the most satisfying sensation. Without seeing, I pounced onto the creature and breathed in its divine scent before Edward could seize me. I sighed in pleasure. This blood was like no other smell in the entire world. It sang to me seductively, all my senses were focused on that one smell. It was panting heavily, clearly frightened. The frame of it was small, and thin. Starved of food and water. I was astounded it didn't buckle under my weight.

Venom pooled into my mouth as I stared at the angelic face that was my prey. Its icy blue eyes provoked. Opening my mouth, I barely touched my teeth to the hot skin when a body crashed into mine, screaming my name.

"No, Bella!" Edward held me still against the ground, hands behind my back. His movements were gentle, but firm. I couldn't move. I wriggled a fraction of an inch out of his grasp, which made him hold me tighter. "Do you realize what you're doing?" He asked of me, and picked me up lightly in his arms. Shaking, I realized I had come in proximity to taking a simple, human girl's life. The monster inside me relinquished, and drew back to the corner of my psyche. I waited twenty minutes in Edward's arms to gain complete control, and then I spread my shield out of me so Edward could read my thoughts. Once he knew I wouldn't attack again, he set me down, but kept a watchful eye as I approached the quivering child.

"Little one, are you lost?" I posed, and positioned a hand on her petite head. She cringed instantly at my cold touch, and I took my hand away and placed it at my side, not wanting to frighten her. Edward came up behind me and touched the girl's back.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, but she gave no response. The girl seemed to concentrate on something, her eyebrows furrowed, eyes a blank stare into the distance. "Can you hear me, child?" Edward glanced over in my direction, his black eyes wide with worry. I immediately felt guilty. Edward touched her flaming cheek, and she stepped back, her elfin hands outstretched to protect her face.

The human girl was artlessly striking. Sun-bleached blonde hair sheathed her face, cutting off at her chin bluntly. Her button nose stood straight, her eyes were large and abnormally blue, like neon. Her small, but full lips quivered and tears were rolling down her face. She instantaneously reminded me of Renesmee. Young, innocent, and helpless.

"Get away from me!" Her mouth formed the words awkwardly, and they sounded odd, like she was gargling them. I examined her mouth to see if it was occupied of any liquid but there was none. She must not be hearing what she spoke.

"Edward, I think this poor girl is deaf." Turning, I took his hand in mine before he could approach and frighten her again.

"Blind as well, it seems." He stated and focused his attention to her eyes. "Can't you see that they're unnaturally blue? There is also a slight cloud to them."

Thank God Edward had attended medical school. Twice. I would have never of guessed her crippling blindness as anything but a rare color.

"I can't read her mind." Edward suddenly said, appalled.

"What do you mean you can't?" I raised, utterly astounded. How can she shield herself from Edward's gift? I mere mortal? I thought I was they only one with the ability to do that.

"What can we do?" This was insane. _Two_ people in this world that was unvoiced to Edward. "I can put my shield around us, so you can read her thoughts."

"No need, love. I know sign language, and she'll need to identify me as a friend." I let him go. Edward kneeled and tenderly lifted one of her arms, locating a hand into hers. His hand moved swiftly and knowingly, shaping words into her palm. Her face smoothed and she listened to Edward in her own way.

"What are you telling her?"

"That we're trustable, and we want to help her." Edward's hands made a few more words, and I was intoxicated by the grace of his movements. "Now I'm asking where her parents are."

I already knew the answer. Her parents were dead. They had to be, or else they'd be here to protect this fragile girl now. To ensure, her head bobbed and tears filled her eyes to the brim. She did not let them spill over. I had new respect for this girl, she reminded me of the strength I needed to rescue my daughter, and my friend.

"Now I'm asking for her name." Edward continued.

"My name is Lynn." Lynn's words were harshly pronounced, but intelligible. I cocked my head to the side. Lynn was beyond mysterious; even how she held herself up, as if she were invincible, untouchable. Now that her moment of uncertainty about us was over with, she trusted Edward and me completely. But couldn't she feel the coldness of Edward's skin as his hand brushed against hers, forming words I would never hear? Surely, she could sense the danger in the air, especially after I had ambushed her?

I know what I had to do; this verdict was made before I brought it into deliberation. Lynn couldn't survive in this world, anymore. Not alone, with no one to guide and help her stay alive. Lynn needed our help. She knew it. I knew it.

Edward stood up and ghosted over to where I was stationed. "Her parents are dead, as of this morning." He looked at her with admiration, like he did for our Renesmee. Edward had a soft spot for children, like I did. He knew Lynn needed our aid and he would surely provide it.

I nodded. "Lynn needs to come with us."

Jacob's POV

She loves me. Renesmee loves me and thinks I'm beautiful. I chuckled out loud as I remember those words from so long ago, when Bella lost control of her motorcycle and hit her head. She had said those exact words. Hah. Like mother like daughter, I guess.

Renesmee was running with me, today. To give me a break from exertion, she had said. Knowing Renesmee couldn't run for long, I would stop every few hours to give her a break. And she needed it. When ever we took a few knees, she would plop on the ground and breathe hard with her hands over her head. I always felt bad about this, but she was right. I was tired, and her weight when running could get slightly annoying. Plus, when she was on my back all day from traveling, it had to get cramped up there. This opportunity gave Renesmee a chance to exercise her half-vampire muscles.

"What's so funny?" Renesmee asked me through ragged breaths. Her arms were pumping hard; her long legs were noticeably slower than an hour before. I saw some sweat begin to pool around her neck and collarbone. My steps wavered as I contemplated if we should take a knee for a few minutes or not… It's only been an hour.

I barked back at Renesmee in a tone that really gave no answer. She sighed and picked up her pace, now determined to beat me. Over my dead body. I pushed myself to a sudden burst of speed, and passed her almost instantaneously. I sensed a huge frown begin to mold onto her features. I'd made her unhappy. I huffed, and made my way back to her, still in wolf phase.

"I'm tired." Renesmee stated, and plopped onto the grass. We were close to the Canada border now. At least it was spring, and she only needed a jacket. Her coat was worn, I'd have to run to a store or something on the way before with hit northern Canada.

I trotted behind her and phased. Then came around and placed a hand on her slender shoulder. She was looking a bit too thin, lately. "Tired already?" I teased, an patted her shoulder apologetically. I unzipped her back pack and brought out a dried apple for her. Renesmee took the apple and ate it, without question. She must've been hungry. I checked our pack for an update on our food supply. Almost empty.

"Hey, we're gonna have to stop in Vancouver for more food." I claimed, and zipped the backpack back up, and positioned it down on the grass next to her. I sat, involuntarily played with her hair, out of mind. Renesmee nodded. She didn't like to kill innocent animals for food; a very strict vegetarian, you could say. For some reason, I was glad. Watching Renesmee hunt was as bloodcurdling as it was glorious. Her teeth bared, her pounce through the air with her hair billowing across her face, and finally watching her suck blood reminded me too much of the greedy vampires who took over our world.

I decided Renesmee was too tired to run anymore, and took out a bedroll for her. I set it up, and tucked her in. Renesmee was unconscious before her head hit the dirty pillow. We needed to get our clothes washed, too. We were filthy, both.

Wrinkling my nose at my own stench, I quickly changed to wolf form and followed my muzzle to clean water, about a mile away. I still heard Renesmee's shallow breathing, so it was a safe distance. I washed in the river quickly, shivering by the cold running off it. Shaking my self out, I reached out of my mind and connected with Seth's. He was out for a midnight run around the La Push perimeter.

"Damn vampires are everywhere!" He cussed, and leaned his snout down close to the ground, following a fresh trail. "This one's hot. I gotta follow, it's headed for Forks."

I sighed. This was normal. Parasites ran in and out of Forks and La Push everyday. It was insane, it was everywhere, and it was _really_ bothering our noses.

"Go ahead, Seth. One shouldn't be too hard for you," I thought to him. "If it's a newborn, I want you to have Leah help, ok?" He couldn't handle a newborn by himself. I shuddered as I re-lived my bones being crushed like toothpicks when a newbie vampire had got his hands around me, back during the newborn attack from Seattle. How wrong we were! All the newborns had been a diversion, and Victoria had made a snap decision to follow Edward's trail, where she new Bella'd be. I still had to thank Edward for destroying her. If Victoria had killed Bella, Renesmee wouldn't be here now.

"Alright, if it's bad, I'll call Leah." Seth pouted, but trotted loyally after the scent.

Thinking of Renesmee, I swiftly started my way back to her. It was completely dark now, and it was even hard for me to see, with no help from the moon. My senses were on edge, and I had no idea why. Scanning the trees for anything suspicious, I picked up my pace. I reached Renesmee in minutes, and breathed out, not even knowing I had been holding it back.

Renesmee mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep. I pulled the blankets around her tighter, and lay down to sleep.

Never did I know there was a vampire watching as I dreamily closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter Five

Breaking Away

Emily Campbell

**Suggested soundtrack for this chapter: Heavy in Your Arms by Florence + The Machine**

_Chapter One_

Bella's POV

As I stared vacantly at the swiveling orbs of dust, dancing rainbows off into the window, I thought of how this had come to be. I tugged at the silky midnight cloak that cascaded down my slim body, and covered my dark veil of hair. It obscured my face if you glanced at me from the right perspective. But I wanted to bury my face. No one could see the weakness lying within it, threatening to protrude and prove of the pain inside me. I needed to be a woman in an iron mask. No hint to what I was thinking.

Aro, leader, creator, master of the Volturi, had vanished. A strange disappearance had transpired months ago, only a year after Aro spared Nessie, Edward, and my entire loved one's lives from eternal extinction. He had abandoned his place here, sometime during the night. Nobody questioned him as he ghosted outside, outwardly forlorn, glaring at the cold stone of his realm with disgust for life. Who could have blamed him? After Sulpicia had been murdered by a shape-shifter, Aro went into a tremendous depression, never talking to anyone, except himself. Aro didn't drink, even when his thirst had become unbearable, trying to starve his body because the Guard didn't have the heart to kill him themselves.

So why did the Volturi Guard let him leave? "_He's thirsty." _They had inquired. _"Let him hunt on his own, for once." _They had thought. But Aro on no account had intentions of coming back. It took the Volturi Guard all of two days to realize Aro would never return. Jane, master of the Guard, concocted the largest man hunt in history. Demetri tracked him for thousands of miles, following Aro's brainwave as his gift allowed. Soon enough though, Aro's trail had cut off randomly, in the Sahara Desert…

The sound of steady feet connecting with the solid, wintry ground broke me from my reverie. I continued in the same position, gazing up at the stunning dust orbs, as Edward's strong hand touched my shoulder gently. It was then that I turned to face him, allowing Edward to see the agony in my eyes.

"Bella…"

Edward gathered me up in his arms and buried himself in my hair, murmuring apologies over and over in a whisper. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned against him, searching for composure, or some sense of peace. I found little.

"I'm so s-" Edward began. "Don't." I pushed my index finger to his lips, hushing his words that would inevitably escape from his mouth again. I didn't need to hear him say sorry, it was not his fault. It was no one's fault but Marcus's for what had transpired against our will, our freedom. I looked into his eyes and told him this was not his doing. That he wasn't responsible for the black cloaks we wore now, or tearing me away from my baby, Renesmee, to join the Volturi. Marcus had taken over, made the Volturi his slaves. Marcus had changed the concrete rules of vampires, forcing anyone he coveted to join him, unlike Aro, who gave you a choice. Marcus had unleashed all vampires, destroying precious human life as they pleased, with no punishment. Even when they revealed themselves to humans, or drank a vast amount of blood in front of entire cities, there was no consequence.

Human lives began to diminish rapidly, and they ran as far as they could away from Volterra, once they knew of the existence of vampires. The Government couldn't stop us, we were indestructible. Nothing they could do to penetrate our skin, harder than anything they would ever encounter, glimmering like crystal. What was left of Volterra –and all of Italy for that matter- was empty life, except for the Volturi members and the occasional nomad vampire residing here. The Volturi had to hunt long and hard for blood if they wanted to stay close to home, searching for stragglers. Or animals, in Edward and my case.

"Don't say it is not my _fault_." Edward closed his eyes and touched his forehead to mine, breathing out slowly, keeping the boiling anger sealed tight for the moment.

"How can it be?" I ran my fingers through his bronze hair, trying to soothe the thoughts I knew were springing inside his head persistently. Edward left that as a rhetorical question and let me free of his embrace, keeping my hand wrapped completely in his as he lead me down the hall at a human speed. We sauntered the passageway in stillness. Neither of us choking out a word as Edward opened the huge wooden door of the main Volturi hall. Together we slipped inside. We faced Marcus, now in Aro's place of center throne.

"Edward," He nodded, "Bella."

An acidic shiver went up my spine as my attuned vampire senses picked up the menace in his raspy voice, however hard he struggled to mask it.

"Marcus." Edward and I stated at once, in a monotone. Looking straight ahead, hand's behind out backs in a respectful gesture. It was scarcely crowded in here; Marcus only kept Jane, Alec, and Renata at his side. Jane was at his right, seated in a throne and reveling in her new power as second in command. Alec dwelled in the left side throne, his chin high but arrogance not on the same level with his twin's. Renata stood loyally behind Marcus, watching Edward and I through hooded eyes. Caius was no where to be seen.

"You both are wondering why I brought you here, now." Marcus confirmed this matter-of-factly, his lips moving leisurely, his ancient chest swelling with deep breaths. How can he be so relaxed, so peaceful? The world outside of his haven was in peril, cities smoldering, people dying, murdering each other in panic and confusion for food and protection. Why was there an amused smirk on his egotistical face now?

I fumed inwardly, but kept my iron mask secured. Edward did the same, and we both waited for Marcus to say something. He sat there in his throne for ten minutes, studying our faces with limited interest. After another twenty two minutes, I risked a glance in Edward's direction. I begged him with my eyes for him say something, anything at all. Edward ignored me, seeming to concentrate on something I couldn't put a finger on. I produced my shield out of me easily and into his mind, letting him read my thoughts. Edward graced me with a glimpse of his black eyes, and I could read everything. Marcus was playing with us. We were merely toys on puppet strings he could dangle and exploit in any way he desired. Then suddenly, as if on cue, Marcus spoke a syllable just as Edward gasped quickly, reading his thoughts before I had time to listen.

"Demetri found Renesmee's trail today." Marcus spoke cockily.

I screamed within in terror. _Our baby._ Renesmee. No, no, no, no, no… she should be safe, with Jacob, her best friend. Renesmee was supposed to be protected with him. Why hadn't Alice warned Edward and me? Surely she was watching Demetri and Marcus's decisions both? What if my iron mask melted? I couldn't let him see one of my only weaknesses: The need shelter my daughter from Volturi exploitation.

Grasping Edward's hand with a strength only a forth year vampire could do, I awaited Marcus's response, my mask intact as always. His smile grew ever wider, as if he were bearing magnificent news. He stood up from his throne, using his hands for support, but was graceful as any vampire ought to be.

"Aren't you overflowing with joy?" He clapped his hands together in a way Aro used to do. His fake smile plastered on his face only made his words that much more menacing. "Renesmee will be with us all shortly. You can see your daughter again!" He beamed. Marcus was delighted with himself, Not for the reunion Edward and I would have with our child, but because he coveted Renesmee. Naturally, she being the only vampire-human hybrid in existence besides Nahuel, she would be on the top of his list for recruits.

Edward played along with Marcus, giving him a dazzling smile, all teeth. He squeezed my hand again urgently, mimicking my distress secretly. "Yes, we are so looking forward to it." Marcus nodded and then glared at me, "And you, Isabella? Are you not happy to reunite your spawn?"

Venom pooled into my mouth as I thought of all the different ways I could slaughter him, piece by piece. I swallowed it back down my throat, convulsively. "Yes. I cannot wait." I lied easily; there was no falter in my voice. I had learned how to lie incredibly well since I was dragged back to Volterra, when everything the Volturi said here were lies, or could be twisted in some way to become an insult. You had to speak clearly, if misunderstood; it would be the end of you. The only thing I could be relieved for is that blood no longer rushed to my cheeks at the first hint of deception to give me away.

"Wonderful." Marcus said in a clipped tenor, clearly bored with this conversation now that the subject of his desire was past. He waved his hand, and Edward and I cleared the room. Edward swiftly closed the massive wooden door behind me before Marcus could see my demise. I slumped to the floor; hand on my head, eyes closed tightly. I heard Edward's black cloak wisp around him as he crouched and took my hands in his.

"It will be alright. Renesmee is going to be fine." He whispered to me, too low for Marcus to hear in the other room. He freed a hand to stroke my hair reassuringly. "Jacob flew her far, far away. If they keep moving in an irregular pattern, it will be difficult for even Demetri to track them down."

I nodded my head. Edward was right. Jacob was as fast as he was pig-headed; even out-running a determined vampire like Demetri. Then again, Renesmee would be clinging to his russet fur for dear life. Would that make him slower, with her weight on him? Renesmee's body's age was getting closer to sixteen everyday. She wasn't a small, fragile girl anymore. Renesmee was an elegant and independent young woman. And even though Jacob said he wouldn't propose to Renesmee until she was physically eighteen, I had a feeling they weren't being responsible. I shook my head, disintegrating meaningless thoughts. I shouldn't be concerned about that; I should be devastating over my daughter's life.

My thoughts were heavy. I lifted myself up from the ground, miserable and stressed. My eyes pricked to what would have been human tears as I choked violent but hushed sobs into Edward's chest. Edward rubbed my shoulders reassuringly as we made our way to our room to distress over our daughter. Renesmee.

Jacob's POV

My muscles, bone and sinew worked together smoothly in a never-ending pattern of running. We traveled nonstop now, Renesmee and I. Together shattering thousands of miles behind us, seeing the most incredible sites of the world in all its wonder. I felt the warmth of Renesmee's length against mine as I traveled –always slower, so I wouldn't jostle her frame as she slept on my back, hands digging into my fur. My breaths came in rapid and uneasy; I had been running for three days. Falling to my haunches, I carefully slipped Renesmee onto a soft patch of grass, then phased to human form. Inaudibly, I came to her and retrieved a set of clothes she kept in her backpack for me. I slipped on the cut-off jeans and t-shirt, and then lay in the grass beside her, marveling at the beauty of Renesmee's face.

Renesmee is the holder to my world, bouncing it around in her lovely hands. She had the keys to all the locks in my mind. She asks she gets. No question. My gravitational pull I had towards her was almost crushing. Whenever I left her to scout out a suspicious area, or go to take a piss, I was anxious enough to rip a nearby tree out of the ground. When I returned to her and I saw the beaming smile at my approach, it always replaced the last happiest moment of my life.

Natural as breathing, my hand reached out to stroke her red-brown curls. I twirled them absent-minded through her hair as a hint of a smile grew on her lips. Renesmee resembled Edward and Bella's features in a way I could hardly imagine. She had Edward's beautifully crafted nose, a defined but extremely feminine slope of her chin, and the pale skin that glowed lumoniously in the moonlight. Her grace was other-worldly. Renesmee had Bella's heart shaped face, chocolate eyes, and stunning thick hair. Even though I couldn't see the soft brown orbs from behind her lids, I distracted myself by the length of her eyelashes, and the elegant curvature of her eyebrows. Her humor brought out the intriguing character within. Renesmee made me laugh in my darkest days. She was the most precious thing in any world.

Renesmee delicately shivered from the cold, and I smacked myself for not noticing the temperature. A reached over silently to unzip her backpack and took out a bedroll and blanket. I set it down on the driest patched of earth I could find and then slid Renesmee carefully into it. Pulling the blanket on top of her, she mumbled my name in her sleep and I kissed her forehead in response. I made sure Renesmee was fast asleep before I finally laid down to rest.

The sound of Renesmee's voice singing wordlessly awoke me from a dreamless sleep. I jolted awake and rubbed my eyes. They blurred slightly then receded into normal to a landscape that stole my breath. The mountains were rigid, with snow capping the tops. Trees were scattered everywhere in seemingly random places, but were joined together in their beauty. The pine needles where a luscious dark green that contrasted with the dark brown tree bark. I dully remember the scent of pure mountain air from last night, but how had I not seen _this?_ Why hadn't I noticed this before?

Then I considered my eyes had been glued to Renesmee. Even the stunning loveliness of the Rocky Mountains could not compare.

"Why are you staring at me?" Renesmee asked, cocking her head to the side. A veil of hair fell off her shoulders and hit the sunlight as she did so, causing it to glimmer more than it already did. I fought inappropriate thoughts. Renesmee was fifteen. I am a nineteen year old man. It isn't legal for one, and she didn't think of me that way… yet. One of the hard parts of imprinting was to wait. I wanted to love her in every way possible, but for now I was her best friend. I was insanely happy being her friend, don't get me wrong, but I was still a man.

"Nothing." I told her, stretching my sore muscles and utterly starving. I twisted my neck around and she handed my some dry beef jerky that I swallowed ravenously. We always had to carry our food and shelter around. It was dangerous to stay in one place, ever since Marcus took over the Volturi and took Renesmee's parents and her favorite aunt down with him. Renesmee was still messed up about it. She missed her family dearly and was terrified for their well-being. Every night she muttered their names, spoke her desires to be held by her mother again, to listen to her father's wonderful music he wrote just for her. Edward's last words to me before he and Bella were forced into the Volturi were to keep his daughter safe, get her out of civilization before it got bad. Move in irregular patterns, keep running at all costs. I had no idea why, and it seemed outrageous. Irregular patterns? Why? I was sick of doubling back over and over, in a zig-zag line that stretched throughout the continent. But was Renesmee's father. If she trusted him with her life, then so did I.

I knew through Seth and Leah's mind whenever in wolf form how things were going back down in Forks and La Push. People were fighting each other for food and water like cavemen; they hunkered down in their houses to keep from the rising violence outside. Large cities were worse; safety was not an option there. The only people who chose to stay in places like New York, Paris, or Tokyo were either desperate for shelter or completely insane. The world's currency was worthless, everybody resorted to trading for things they needed. According to Seth, Bella's father, Charlie, was safe for the moment. He was smart and bought all the food and water he could before the government went down, and bunkered in his small, secluded townhouse. Bella's mother was no where to be found, and her friends and run off to the forests with their families.

How had things gotten _this_ bad?

_Chapter Two_

**Suggested soundtrack for this chapter: Give Me A Sign by Breaking Benjamin**

Alice's POV

The chill of the Volturi castle never left. The visions in my mind never altered. My head would not stop burning with the futures of the millions of people in this world. Every future held nothing. Nothing but blackness, death, disease, and the end. The end of everything. Love, life, and even lust. Who still loved each other in this greedy, power-hungry world of mine? Why did Jacob have to be a werewolf? Why could I not see Jacob's future? His was tied with Renesmee's, therefore tying with my whole family.

Slumping to the floor at the foot of a wide curving staircase, I rubbed my temples. I could go insane from this pain.

"Argh!" I cried, and beat the stone ground, leaving an indent of my fist. Sighing, I twirled my fingers around the hole, curving the stone around to make a perfect circle. If the world hadn't been burning to crisps outside, I would have gone mad from absolute boredom inside the Volturi walls.

I dreamed of Jasper's arms wrapped in mine. Remembering the way we used to hunt together, seeing him in all his grace and glory, I swooned uncontrollably. I placed my palms on my face and sought out his future, penetrating into my mind to find him. Jasper was at our house back in Forks, sitting on our loveseat. He had the most pained look on his face that made me want to weep. His future had many conclusions, all that I had looked at many times before since arriving in Volterra: Jasper sitting endlessly on the loveseat, lingering only for the hope of me coming home, Jasper in a steaming rage, killing any poor soul to cross his path, Jasper turning against my family, and becoming a nomad, wondering aimlessly. All of them sad endings without me by his side. I had thought we would be each other's forever. We should never be apart, not for one moment. But here I was, thousands of miles away from my beloved, searching for a happy ending.

"Alice?" Edward's velvet voice came from behind me. Why had I not heard his and Bella's approach? I was slipping through the cracks, I could feel it. Standing up, I came to them and hugged Bella tightly. I sensed the depression she was feeling for her daughter.

"Alice," Edward pulled me away from Bella and placed both his hands on my tiny shoulders, shaking me a little. "Why can't you see what Marcus is planning?" the agony in his eyes was forceful, confusing me in every way. He waited for me to respond, his hands tightened on my shoulders and he raised his voice. "Alice! Why. Tell me."

"What?" I grabbed his arms and pushed him away. Bella took his hand and I wondered why she didn't protest of him assaulting me. "Marcus hasn't had anything special planned lately." What was he going on about? I stared at Bella, searching for her future out of habit, and found a blank slate. I didn't expect anything less, all of her future mended with Renesmee. Renesmee's entire future was Jacob. There was nothing I could do.

"Demetri discovered Renesmee's trail today!" Bella spoke in a forged chipper voice. She put on an animated smile, but widened her eyes as Jane passed us in the hallway, ignoring us physically but most likely listening to our conversation intently.

"That's wonderful!" I replied and hugged Bella tightly. How could I not see _this?_ Demetri wasn't involved with a werewolf in any way. I should be able to see every single decision, even the smallest of sorts. I racked my brain for his future, nothing but a blank slate of white. Oh God. If there was any time to pray, it was now. Watching Jane turn the corner with pleased eyes, I seized Bella and Edward's hands and flew up the staircase that elongated the length of the whole building.

We rushed down a few deserted passageways, and then I opened the latch to a small door etched into the ceiling. A block of bitter, ashy air hit me with full force. I jumped the fifty foot height and nimbly slid through the small opening to the flat roof of the Volturi castle. This was the perfect place to talk in private with Edward and Bella. I had sought out a place like this a few days before, knowing sometime we would need it.

"What's this all about, Alice?" Bella inquired as she jumped and landed on the roof beside me. Her eyes took in the view of Volterra and I heard her muted sigh. Volterra was grimy, isolated, and unattractive like the rest of the world. I squeezed my eyes shut and the released them to the same picture. Ugh. I knew what she was thinking and I didn't want Renesmee to grow up in such a cruel world, either. She was too pure and perfect for such a humanity that used to have so much to offer.

Edward glided through the opening next and landed next to Bella, immediately taking her hand. They were always connected. I was envious of them. Why were they allowed to have their everything when I couldn't have mine? Then I remembered they weren't blessed with the presence of their only child. Truly their entire world. I hit myself mentally for being so selfish.

"Edward, make sure no one is listening, please." I told him. No vampire could hear this conversation, or it all would finish in certain death for treason. He nodded and closed his eyes, hunting for nearby minds.

"Nothing. You're safe to speak." His eyes burned into mine, making me uncomfortable. I knew it was wrong to keep him waiting any longer, but I didn't have the heart to tell him his daughter would surely be found. Sighing inwardly, I choked out the words.

"Demetri's future is blank."

Bella's POV

I screamed. No masquerade could hide this pain. Edward grabbed my arms before I fell, and held me as his body shook with mine. Demetri's future was empty and that could only mean one thing. He would find Jacob and Renesmee. Soon. Surely, he would kill Jacob and haul Renesmee to Volterra. Her pain would be unimaginable as he snuffed out her other half's life. My eyes pricked with the non-existence of tears. Not being able to cry frustrated me. There was no release on this earth.

"What can we do?" Edward moaned, turning to Alice and silently demanding an answer. "I don't know." Was Alice's response. He held me tighter. So there was no hope then. I pushed away from Edward and slowly made my way to the roof's rough edge, a foot dangling. I laughed inwardly at the dark sarcasm of it all. This reminded me of when I had thought I would never see Edward again, and had jumped foolishly into the dark water. I wish I'd have died in the river. Then Renesmee would have stayed safe inside me, never to have the burden to live. But then I would have never had the heavenly moments with Edward. I screeched again, my head toward the sky in denial.

Edward ran impossibly fast to me, preventing my fall. "Don't." He begged.

"Why not?" I shrieked at him, "Not that I could kill myself, otherwise!" I smashed the ground with my foot and part of it gave way.

"Stop!" He pulled my up into his arms and cradled me like he used to when I was too tired to cling to his back when we ran together while I was human. "You'll cave the roof." He started humming Renesmee's lullaby and that helped me calm down, be less livid. Renesmee would not have been proud to see me like this. I took a deep breath to ease my nerves and his arms unfolded, letting me slide out of his embrace.

Alice watched the whole spectacle with horror. Here eyes bulged and her mouth formed a tiny O. What have I done? Every single member of the Volturi must have heard my cries. Now they would know my true feelings to their existence. I wanted to burn them all in the smoldering hell of all cities, every single one. I needed them to feel the torture I did for Renesmee, Jacob, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, my father, my friends, for all of humanity. How could they live knowing they destroyed love, life, and meaning? It was all over. This was sealed knowing that my daughter was to be snatched from her serene world with her other half.

"Go." Alice demanded. She shoved me and Edward, back toward the edge of the roof. "Leave, now! They'll kill you, I've seen it! They'll kill you for your thoughts alone!"

"Alice!" I protested, pushing against her, causing her feet to make screeching sounds against the stone. "What about you? You must come with us!" I took her face between my hands and made her stare at me. "They'll murder you too." She had to listen to my reason. I _could not_ lose my dearest sister.

She simply shook her head, her soft black curls bouncing around her small face. Alice gently put my hands down at my sides, and stepped back a few feet. "No, the Volturi won't kill me. I'm too important to them."

My mouth gaped at her, but I recognized the truth in her voice. The Volturi would never cut off the future from their knowledge. They had to keep Alice alive. I borrowed some peace from this and nodded my head in defeat. If Demetri succeeded and brought Renesmee here, I wanted Alice to comfort her. I stepped to the edge and clutched Edward's hand. "Let's go."

He understood and brushed his lips across forehead lightly before stepping of the edge. We fell through the air, our cloaks billowing behind us as they slipped off our shoulders, just as I heard Jane scream at the Volturi Guards to capture us immediately and bring us to Marcus. I saw Alice put her hands up and a few vampires I didn't know grab her wrists and drag her across the roof. She smiled back at me and gave me a wink for good luck. The Guards were still some hundred yards away as we landed to the soft earth, unharmed. They moved with lethal speed but was no match for Edward as he pulled me in his arms and ran as fast as I had ever seen him do. Even my vampire eyes could not sustain without blurring as his blinding feet flew with impeccable speed. I pushed my shield around us instantaneously like an elastic band to block Jane and Alec's mental attacks against us. Jane screamed in aggravation at her uselessness. Alec joined in the run with the other guards but they were gradually falling behind us. I pumped my fist in the air rather childishly and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, letting my thoughts speak for themselves.

If we escaped, maybe Edward and I could reach Renesmee and Jacob in time to save them from destruction. I'd slash Demetri apart myself for placing my daughter in jeopardy. I was astonished at myself as I found my strength. I knew I could resist Jacob's death and rescue my daughter. All I had to do was beat time in it's never-ending game.

I smirked as Edward held me tight and we crossed the Italy border.

_Chapter Three_

**Suggested soundtrack for this chapter: Alibi -by 30 Seconds to Mars**

Renesmee's POV

"Jake, stop!" I laughed and threw a snowball aimed for his head. He growled playfully and tackled me into the snow, careful not to jostle me. Then Jacob grabbed a handful of snow and dangled it above my face, teasing me into the attack. I pushed him off me, and bent over to powerfully crush some snow into my hand, turning it into a deadly block of ice.

"Whoa, there!" Jake told me in mock horror, "Please, not ice! Anything but _that!_" He waved his hands up in defeat and smiled, showing me a full set of gleaming teeth. I sighed and dropped the ice-ball, sensing our snow fight was over with. Unbelievably, Jake rushed up behind me and pressed a handful down my coat, then ran away snickering like a teenaged boy. I squealed and jumped around the valley, shaking the chilly matter out of my cotton plaid shirt. "You dog!" I yelled, a hundred yards away.

"Gotcha." Jake said and lay down in the blanketed grass. I could hear his retort from that distance, and was by his side instantly. I watched him stare at me as I sat beside him, pretending to be mad. My cheeks flushed from the cold and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders instantly. It wasn't romantic at all, just response to the cold. Jacob was my primary source of heat when we were in bitter climates. I couldn't wait until we reached the eastern seashore again.

"You hungry?" I asked, and unfolded from the ground anyway, already knowing what his response would be. Jake was always hungry. I unzipped my backpack and pulled out some dried meat for him to eat. It was quicker than having him shift to a werewolf to hunt. Having some meat on-hand was easy, but we always ran low. Fast. At least I knew we could always hunt together when need be, even though I didn't grow fond of murdering animals. As I matured out of my younger age, I started to prefer human food to blood. The thirst inside my throat was extremely dull compared to my father and mother's. I could easily resist killing an innocent animal.

"Thanks." Jake took the meat and ate the 5-pounder in about thirty seconds. He burped noisily, the sound echoed across the mountain side, and I giggled. Jacob was gross in a very cute way. Wait, cute? Did I just think that? I glanced at Jacob's boyish face out of the corner of my eye, constructing an examination. His eyes were closed in contentment, his full lips slightly open. I watched his muscled arm, draped over his wide chest; lift up and down from the breaths he took deeply. His russet skin was entirely fascinating to look at. Jacob released an eyelid and gazed up at me. Yah, I never thought of him that way before, but I was attracted to him. "What are you looking at?" He asked of me, and leaned on his elbows, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You know you're sort of beautiful." I told him, blushing and forcing my head down to cover it. After a few minutes of silence, I dared to look up to see his reaction. Jacob was gaping at me, utter confusion plain on every slope of his face. Never realizing my feelings for him had been unacceptable. I just hope he thought of me the same way. Not just Bella Cullen's daughter he needed to shield from the Volturi. My bravery took hold as I thought of my mother, and I touched his forearm, reveling in the warmth of it. He still had no answer for me and I didn't mind. I laid closely next to him, more for the urge to be near him instead for heat.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." Jacob turned his head to face mine, and I saw the happiness in his eyes. I leapt with pleasure in my mind. So he had been waiting all this time. Jake wasn't my best friend anymore. He was so much more than that. His hand tangled into my hair and he pulled my face gently close to him. My heart beat sped up, and I knew he could hear it. It was plain to see all over his handsome features. I heard his heartbeat also, and I smiled as it picked up pace, racing over as if it would burst out of his chest. It was the loveliest sound. Jacob's warm hands touched my back as our lips connected; mine hot and his even hotter. They scorched together as I put my hands on his chest.

The kiss didn't last long, which suited me just fine. It was a very sweet kiss, one that told me the truth about Jacob's feelings but it wasn't a kiss that pressured me in any way. I knew that he was much older than I was, especially in physical time. Technically, I was four years old. Mentally as well as physically, I was pushing sixteen.

"We need to go, Nessie." Jake interrupted my thoughts as he thrust himself from the snow-swathed ground and held a hand out to me. I took it and he lifted me up fully, my feet dangling in the air.

"Hey!" He was swinging me around, and I laughed. "Put me down! We really should go." Jake set me down immediately at my request. I brushed some snow and dirt from my backside and turned to face the trees to give him privacy. I heard the pull and tug of cloth as he took his clothes off and blushed deeply. Then I distinctly heard the strange vibrating hum as he rapidly changed into a shape-shifter.

He barked the "all clear" signal. I rotated and put his clothes in my pack. Jacob bowed down to make it simple for me to climb onto his back. I held on to his fur for dear life as he dashed through the forest. Running with Jacob was the most breathtaking feeling. His speed was incredible, his bliss when in wolf form made me glad. I didn't care if we would have to travel evermore. Being with Jacob was my happy place. I hugged Jake tighter and we flew across the valley.

After a few short hours his paws pounded against the terrain unsteadily and his ragged breathing frightened me. I patted his fur and bent down from my place on his back so he could see my worried face. My question he had to answer and I knew it. He rolled an eye and stuck out a tongue in an almost comical facial expression. My eyebrows furrowed together to into a V and I didn't believe his passive response. Patting his head as a signal to stop, he slowed and then came to a complete halt. I slipped to ground and turned. Jacob instantly shifted back to human form and approached me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he rubbed his hand through his short black hair. He shrugged his shoulders and stared at the soil.

"I've just been sorta tired, lately." He glanced up at me, a glimmer of failure in his eyes. I sighed and enfolded my arms around his waist. "It's because of me, isn't it? My weight is too much for you to carry." I pouted a little. Running got strenuous after a few hours and I wasn't as fast as Jacob, even when I was on his back. I would slow our never-ending travel, and it would take longer to reach the coast.

"No, no. It's not that." Jacob replied, and pushed away from me, pacing. "I don't know what it is, but I'm thinking it's _everything._ The messed up world, the pack and their mental burdens, constantly running… I miss Bella." He said this reluctantly, and I recoiled. Jacob missed my mother?

"Why." All I could manage to state to him. My lip jutted out and I knew I looked pouty. I bit back on my lip.

"It's not that I like her like that anymore, Nessie!" he told me, and I instantly felt relieved. "It's just… you miss her so much. Edward too. It pains me, because you want them so badly." I felt my eyes tear up in my lids as I imagined my mother and father draped in black cloaks, their eyes red and brooding with blood lust. The tears spilled over, and Jake wrapped me in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Nessie. They'll come back, I swear they will." He rubbed my back soothingly and I believed his words.

"I know."

Edward's POV

We can do it. I know we can save Renesmee and Jake from Marcus's clutches. I feel it in my entire being. I had to. If I didn't believe this, it would be an impossible feat. The love I had for my daughter was overpowering. I knew that if I could resist Bella's lovely blood the first day I met her, then I surely could rescue my daughter now, with my wife by my side. I gawked down at my beloved, and thought selfishly. At least she was here with me, now. If Marcus had only claimed me, or Bella, and we had been apart, I would have lost control.

"What are you thinking?" Bella stated in her mind as the wind whipped her beautiful hair around her face as I cradled her in my arms. I wasn't going to set her down until we were out of Europe, and she wouldn't detract her shield either. It was too risky to let go of her if we came across a member of the Volturi, out to hunt.

"I was thinking about our daughter, and how stunning you both are," Bella nestled closer to my chest, and I hugged her tighter. "We'll find her, I know it."

I felt her head nod against me and she thought about our life after we saved Renesmee and Jake. "It will be perfect, like we imagined." I assured her, "We'll go back to the cottage and live our lives with Nessie, Jake, and the rest of our family."

"What if we can't f-" Bella started, but I silenced her with a glare.

"If you don't believe it, it won't happen. And it has to happen." I closed my eyes, feeling the wind slide through my hair and the sweet caress of leaves against my skin. I used my sense of touch, smell, and sound to navigate through the underbrush, in the general direction of Forks, Washington. We had to talk to Seth first, to pinpoint Jake's location. The only difficult part was if we could reach them before Demetri. Or decide if they should keep moving to avoid Demetri, or if they should stop and wait for us.

"You're right, Edward," Bella grinned, "Always right."

I chuckled and gave her a crooked smile I knew she found irresistible.

Alice's POV

Marcus's fury was entertaining. His usually reserved manner had disintegrated and he was glaring at me with his ruby red eyes, mouth in a tight line as it had been for over an hour. The fire burned inside him as he fought with himself over a decision. His future went from him watching Felix ripping me limb from limb, to forgiving me and keeping his coveted gift of mine. It was just too funny!

He crossed his arms over his antique chest and huffed. Palm to face, he sighed and murmured something unintelligible to Jane. I smiled up at him as Jane nodded her head in approval of his decision. I would live, as I had foreseen. Silly men and their wants. And Jane couldn't resist her future. Although, I never had to be accurate for them…

"I'm going to forgive you and let you live." Marcus told me this as if he was acting on a great kindness. Uh huh. Now that I know Edward and Bella have escaped, nothing could spoil my chipper mood. Still, I had to keep up with my pretense. I bowed to Marcus – a little mockingly, and gave him a dazzling smile. "Thank you, Marcus, I much appreciate it."

He glared down at me, taken aback by my insult. Marcus was inwardly fuming, and I felt it. I swiveled around and made my way toward the ridiculously massive wooden door. My cloaked swirled delicately and I hated it. Cloaks were so seventeenth century. At least they let me wear my stilettos… I smirked.

"Alice." Marcus's demanded startled me, and I came to an abrupt halt. What? What more could he say? He probably just wanted me to seek his future for him… it was always the same, burning, ash, and death. But perhaps he was just trying to amuse himself. I turned to face him again, a question clearly in my eyes.

"Are you with us, Alice? Fully, unquestionably?" he cocked his head to the side, and raised an eyebrow. I gasped inwardly. Fully _with_ the Volturi? What did that mean?

Marcus could see my uneasiness and cackled. "Are you surprised I would want your full gratitude, your full commitment?" He stepped down from his throne to stand a few feet away from me. Marcus was even more menacing up close, and I automatically took a half-step back towards the door. "Surely, this question should not be surprising after that stunt you pulled with Edward and Bella today. I'm not quite _happy_ about that."

Marcus pulled a hand out of his cloak to stroke it across my cheek. "I'm not happy, Alice. You did the wrong thing."

I instantly sought out his future, begging for an answer to this outcome. I gasped as I saw it. Me, with blood red eyes, standing behind Marcus every so loyal. My eyes were no longer gold, the sign of my endeavor for life, and peace. They were cold rubies, showing my weakness for draining a human of its blood. Or worse, by Marcus's force.

"Alice, you can no longer leave the Volturi castle under any circumstances. You are to live here, speak here, and hunt here." The weight of his words crushed my hope to ever leave this god-forsaken place. I knew that no vampire would bring back an animal for me, the Guard only brought back humans for the high-ranking Volturi who were too lazy or proud to hunt themselves. I would be forced to drink human blood, and then Marcus would take my every single will, molding me to his purpose.

The only thing I could do was nod. And Jane screamed.

"What?" she shouted, obviously outraged with Marcus's decision. "Does that mean Alice is second in command? Not _me!_" Her body flew up from the throne. She faced Marcus, defiant.

"Yes, Jane. Is that not obvious enough for you? Before, Alice refused to drink the blood of humans. Now that she complied, and I know she will respect me, she is allowed to be my second." He waved Jane off, and she ambled back wards towards her seat, fuming. Just before she sat down, Marcus called to her.

"Jane. You don't sit there anymore. Alice?" He gestured to me to sit at the right-side throne, and I obeyed. What else could I do but to obey? Jane gave me the most deathly look before I seated myself. Her future held the most hateful feelings for me now.

"Of course, Marcus." Jane complied, and stood behind his throne, glaring daggers at me as he sat in front of her. Then, too low for Marcus, Alec, or Renata to hear, she spoke.

"I'll kill you Alice Cullen. I vow, I'll rip you apart myself and start the fire."

_Chapter Four_

**Suggested soundtrack for this chapter: Preliator –Immediate Music**

Bella's POV

Once we reached Italy's tip, we attempted to choose which way to Forks. My eyes, black and frantic, scanned the ocean's wide berth. Its menacing waves were angry; gray with ash and bones.

"We can cross the Mediterranean Sea into Libya, or we could go west and slip in between Spain and Morocco." Edward sighed. "But then we'd have the entire North Atlantic Ocean to cover." He placed a palm on his head and huffed. Crossing the entire ocean could take weeks, and then we'd never reach Renesmee in time to save her life.

"Our only option is to cross the Atlantic." I mumbled, and faced the depressing ocean. Could I stand the irritation of holding my breath that extended sum of time? If only airplanes still had pilots.

"Wait, Edward?" I asked, and grabbed his arm just before his foot hit the cold water. "Can't we fly a plane that works? I remember you telling me once; you can fly a plane, right?" I memorized a time, so long ago, when Edward and I had been passing notes in class. I had posed what would Edward do if our plane was falling into the sky, and he simply stated, "I'd fly the plane." Edward can fly us straight back to Washington.

"Yes, I supposed we could do that." He smiled and bestowed me a quick kiss. "I'm glad I fell in love with such an intelligent beauty." Edward took a map he stole from one of the stores along the way and unfolded it from his pocket. His finger pointed to a spot in Italy where there should be an airport with at least one functioning or fixable aircraft.

"Here," He pointed to Italy's capital, Rome, on the map. "This is our best shot. Rome has the most planes or helicopters, since it was such a huge tourist attraction." Was. The simple word burned into my mind. Renesmee would never be able to see such beauty that used to be in our world. She had so much ahead of her, and Marcus snatched it away like it was his. Brushing away the thought, I nodded to Edward in agreement. We ran together towards Rome, which used to be one of the most beautiful places on earth.

Edward's eyes were black with thirst, as were mine. We hadn't consumed any blood in over two weeks now and it was taking its toll on our minds, driving as mad with thirst. Rome was as deserted as Antarctica, which would actually be better since there were still penguins. When we reached Rome, there wasn't even a simple bird to bless us with its call. Whatever humans that were still in the area were either bunkered down, or dead. No blood anywhere. Edward and I even checked the zoo, to see if animals had wandered around, looking for food. Each cage was desolate and broken, signs of the animals clawing their way out, or clawing their way in.

"Edward, what can we do?" I was frantic, the need for blood chewing its way into my attitude. My eyes darted around the vicinity, searching for anything that moved, anything at all. I knew that if I saw a human cross my path, I would resist. But I didn't know how long. I smelled blood wandering in the air. I breathed it in deeply, reveling in the lovely scent of it.

"I don't know, Bella." Edward wound a hand through his bronze hair and grimaced at me in pain that mocked mine. His midnight eyes penetrated into my soul. We were starving, that was definite. When we had escaped from the Volturi castle, we had planned to go hunting that day. We should have planned it through, but I had to ruin it all with a paroxysm. It's been fifty-two hours since then, and we were dangling from the edge.

"Is anyone here?" I asked him. Edward closed his eyes and concentrated hard, spreading his mind to its full strength to detect a single form of life. "There are a few stragglers in the area… Why did you want to know?"

I shook my head, defiantly. "No reason." My throat was on fire. I knew if an innocent, bleeding human crossed my path, I wouldn't stop myself. Imagining the blood pooling into my throat like a sweet ecstasy made my mouth water with venom. I hissed out loud and fought myself. I would not break my own rules. When I was a human myself, I had promised not to take a life.

Edward noticed my indecisions stalked over to me. "Bella, what are you thinking?" He shook my shoulders a little. So he had heard the deception in my words. "You can't drink a human, Bella! It's merciless. You are better than that, I know you are."

Edward was right. I'm superior to this, this maddening dryness burning my insides. I shook my head and used my finer vampire self-control to push terrible thoughts back to their place.

Then I heard a slight inhalation, a quick intake of breath of a very, very small mass. It stood impeccably silent, almost knowing there was danger by it. My senses took over as the monster inside me fought for control over my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut and battled for power over myself.

Edward's grip tightened on my shoulders, and he wrapped his arms around me like steel girders. He twisted his neck to face something. What he was seeing was opposite my back, so I couldn't imagine what it was. But I heard the heartbeat. Shoving myself out of Edward's grasp, I dashed for the creature. Whether animal or human, I had to drink it now. Edward's hand slipped past my arm as I out-ran him, my legs hitting hard against the rocky underbrush with supernatural strength. I bound forward and I heard Edward's desperate pleas behind me to stop this madness.

The heartbeat was closer now, and hysterical with anxiety. It hammered fast and strong and pure, so overwhelming I didn't reflect, I acted instinctively. Blood was almost upon me, I could almost feel the warm liquid soothing my neckline, running down it in the most satisfying sensation. Without seeing, I pounced onto the creature and breathed in its divine scent before Edward could seize me. I sighed in pleasure. This blood was like no other smell in the entire world. It sang to me seductively, all my senses were focused on that one smell. It was panting heavily, clearly frightened. The frame of it was small, and thin. Starved of food and water. I was astounded it didn't buckle under my weight.

Venom pooled into my mouth as I stared at the angelic face that was my prey. Its icy blue eyes provoked. Opening my mouth, I barely touched my teeth to the hot skin when a body crashed into mine, screaming my name.

"No, Bella!" Edward held me still against the ground, hands behind my back. His movements were gentle, but firm. I couldn't move. I wriggled a fraction of an inch out of his grasp, which made him hold me tighter. "Do you realize what you're doing?" He asked of me, and picked me up lightly in his arms. Shaking, I realized I had come in proximity to taking a simple, human girl's life. The monster inside me relinquished, and drew back to the corner of my psyche. I waited twenty minutes in Edward's arms to gain complete control, and then I spread my shield out of me so Edward could read my thoughts. Once he knew I wouldn't attack again, he set me down, but kept a watchful eye as I approached the quivering child.

"Little one, are you lost?" I posed, and positioned a hand on her petite head. She cringed instantly at my cold touch, and I took my hand away and placed it at my side, not wanting to frighten her. Edward came up behind me and touched the girl's back.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, but she gave no response. The girl seemed to concentrate on something, her eyebrows furrowed, eyes a blank stare into the distance. "Can you hear me, child?" Edward glanced over in my direction, his black eyes wide with worry. I immediately felt guilty. Edward touched her flaming cheek, and she stepped back, her elfin hands outstretched to protect her face.

The human girl was artlessly striking. Sun-bleached blonde hair sheathed her face, cutting off at her chin bluntly. Her button nose stood straight, her eyes were large and abnormally blue, like neon. Her small, but full lips quivered and tears were rolling down her face. She instantaneously reminded me of Renesmee. Young, innocent, and helpless.

"Get away from me!" Her mouth formed the words awkwardly, and they sounded odd, like she was gargling them. I examined her mouth to see if it was occupied of any liquid but there was none. She must not be hearing what she spoke.

"Edward, I think this poor girl is deaf." Turning, I took his hand in mine before he could approach and frighten her again.

"Blind as well, it seems." He stated and focused his attention to her eyes. "Can't you see that they're unnaturally blue? There is also a slight cloud to them."

Thank God Edward had attended medical school. Twice. I would have never of guessed her crippling blindness as anything but a rare color.

"I can't read her mind." Edward suddenly said, appalled.

"What do you mean you can't?" I raised, utterly astounded. How can she shield herself from Edward's gift? I mere mortal? I thought I was they only one with the ability to do that.

"What can we do?" This was insane. _Two_ people in this world that was unvoiced to Edward. "I can put my shield around us, so you can read her thoughts."

"No need, love. I know sign language, and she'll need to identify me as a friend." I let him go. Edward kneeled and tenderly lifted one of her arms, locating a hand into hers. His hand moved swiftly and knowingly, shaping words into her palm. Her face smoothed and she listened to Edward in her own way.

"What are you telling her?"

"That we're trustable, and we want to help her." Edward's hands made a few more words, and I was intoxicated by the grace of his movements. "Now I'm asking where her parents are."

I already knew the answer. Her parents were dead. They had to be, or else they'd be here to protect this fragile girl now. To ensure, her head bobbed and tears filled her eyes to the brim. She did not let them spill over. I had new respect for this girl, she reminded me of the strength I needed to rescue my daughter, and my friend.

"Now I'm asking for her name." Edward continued.

"My name is Lynn." Lynn's words were harshly pronounced, but intelligible. I cocked my head to the side. Lynn was beyond mysterious; even how she held herself up, as if she were invincible, untouchable. Now that her moment of uncertainty about us was over with, she trusted Edward and me completely. But couldn't she feel the coldness of Edward's skin as his hand brushed against hers, forming words I would never hear? Surely, she could sense the danger in the air, especially after I had ambushed her?

I know what I had to do; this verdict was made before I brought it into deliberation. Lynn couldn't survive in this world, anymore. Not alone, with no one to guide and help her stay alive. Lynn needed our help. She knew it. I knew it.

Edward stood up and ghosted over to where I was stationed. "Her parents are dead, as of this morning." He looked at her with admiration, like he did for our Renesmee. Edward had a soft spot for children, like I did. He knew Lynn needed our aid and he would surely provide it.

I nodded. "Lynn needs to come with us."

Jacob's POV

She loves me. Renesmee loves me and thinks I'm beautiful. I chuckled out loud as I remember those words from so long ago, when Bella lost control of her motorcycle and hit her head. She had said those exact words. Hah. Like mother like daughter, I guess.

Renesmee was running with me, today. To give me a break from exertion, she had said. Knowing Renesmee couldn't run for long, I would stop every few hours to give her a break. And she needed it. When ever we took a few knees, she would plop on the ground and breathe hard with her hands over her head. I always felt bad about this, but she was right. I was tired, and her weight when running could get slightly annoying. Plus, when she was on my back all day from traveling, it had to get cramped up there. This opportunity gave Renesmee a chance to exercise her half-vampire muscles.

"What's so funny?" Renesmee asked me through ragged breaths. Her arms were pumping hard; her long legs were noticeably slower than an hour before. I saw some sweat begin to pool around her neck and collarbone. My steps wavered as I contemplated if we should take a knee for a few minutes or not… It's only been an hour.

I barked back at Renesmee in a tone that really gave no answer. She sighed and picked up her pace, now determined to beat me. Over my dead body. I pushed myself to a sudden burst of speed, and passed her almost instantaneously. I sensed a huge frown begin to mold onto her features. I'd made her unhappy. I huffed, and made my way back to her, still in wolf phase.

"I'm tired." Renesmee stated, and plopped onto the grass. We were close to the Canada border now. At least it was spring, and she only needed a jacket. Her coat was worn, I'd have to run to a store or something on the way before with hit northern Canada.

I trotted behind her and phased. Then came around and placed a hand on her slender shoulder. She was looking a bit too thin, lately. "Tired already?" I teased, an patted her shoulder apologetically. I unzipped her back pack and brought out a dried apple for her. Renesmee took the apple and ate it, without question. She must've been hungry. I checked our pack for an update on our food supply. Almost empty.

"Hey, we're gonna have to stop in Vancouver for more food." I claimed, and zipped the backpack back up, and positioned it down on the grass next to her. I sat, involuntarily played with her hair, out of mind. Renesmee nodded. She didn't like to kill innocent animals for food; a very strict vegetarian, you could say. For some reason, I was glad. Watching Renesmee hunt was as bloodcurdling as it was glorious. Her teeth bared, her pounce through the air with her hair billowing across her face, and finally watching her suck blood reminded me too much of the greedy vampires who took over our world.

I decided Renesmee was too tired to run anymore, and took out a bedroll for her. I set it up, and tucked her in. Renesmee was unconscious before her head hit the dirty pillow. We needed to get our clothes washed, too. We were filthy, both.

Wrinkling my nose at my own stench, I quickly changed to wolf form and followed my muzzle to clean water, about a mile away. I still heard Renesmee's shallow breathing, so it was a safe distance. I washed in the river quickly, shivering by the cold running off it. Shaking my self out, I reached out of my mind and connected with Seth's. He was out for a midnight run around the La Push perimeter.

"Damn vampires are everywhere!" He cussed, and leaned his snout down close to the ground, following a fresh trail. "This one's hot. I gotta follow, it's headed for Forks."

I sighed. This was normal. Parasites ran in and out of Forks and La Push everyday. It was insane, it was everywhere, and it was _really_ bothering our noses.

"Go ahead, Seth. One shouldn't be too hard for you," I thought to him. "If it's a newborn, I want you to have Leah help, ok?" He couldn't handle a newborn by himself. I shuddered as I re-lived my bones being crushed like toothpicks when a newbie vampire had got his hands around me, back during the newborn attack from Seattle. How wrong we were! All the newborns had been a diversion, and Victoria had made a snap decision to follow Edward's trail, where she new Bella'd be. I still had to thank Edward for destroying her. If Victoria had killed Bella, Renesmee wouldn't be here now.

"Alright, if it's bad, I'll call Leah." Seth pouted, but trotted loyally after the scent.

Thinking of Renesmee, I swiftly started my way back to her. It was completely dark now, and it was even hard for me to see, with no help from the moon. My senses were on edge, and I had no idea why. Scanning the trees for anything suspicious, I picked up my pace. I reached Renesmee in minutes, and breathed out, not even knowing I had been holding it back.

Renesmee mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep. I pulled the blankets around her tighter, and lay down to sleep.

Never did I know there was a vampire watching as I dreamily closed my eyes.


End file.
